New Battle, New War and a new Enemy
by SilentAssassinOfSight
Summary: Jaila's a new student at Duelist Academy, but she isn't all she seems to be she can take souls and do much more with her boss's help. Who is this mysterious boss? and how can the Xiaolin Monks help Jaden and and the gang save the world and the school?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Game over Crucias!" A tall brown headed girl said as a lady fell to her knees, "Your life shall now be the shadows..." Raising her hand she spoke, "Battle ax take the final blow ax smash!" with that Battle ax attacked. The last 400 points Crucias had; gone. Crucias gave a piercing scream then was engulfed in flames. The brown head smiled as she picked up the serpents necklace and slipped it in her bag one shen gon wu down many more to go.


	2. New friendsNew enemys?

_**Chapter 1: New friends/New enemys**_

"Come on Clay were gonna be late..." A Brazilian boy yelled.

"Calm down Rai the boat doesn't leave for another few hours..." A tall green headded girl in pigtails said, "besides I think he's talking ot the head of dueling I think they said it a Zane?"

A short bald chinese boy smiled and nodded, "Ah yes Kimiko I believe you are correct..."

Kimiko smiled, "Thanks Omi..." Omi smiled at Kimiko.

Right then Clay came pounding out, "Ok guys we need to boot it Zane said they'd meet us at the docks in a few hours we can fly on Dojo till then..." Everyone nodded and got on Dojo and he flew off.

"Guys we have a shen gon wu alert..." Dojo said twitching.

Kimiko opend the scroll, "The Boomerang Bang a swift shen gon wu able to make you swift and almost unseable to the human eye." With that she closed the scroll and they continued on the Shen gon wu seemed to be near the docks any way.

As they got close to the docks they saw a girl and Jack holding the Wu.

"I challenge you Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown my Serpents Necklace for your Eye of Dashi the game who can get who first."

Jack smiled, "Fine let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Then they yelled, "Gong ye tong Pai..." as the stage set.

"Serpents necklace!" They girl yelled and she seemed to disappear, but then turned up behind Jack, "Gotcha!" She smiled and the scene became normal and the girl held the Eye of Dashi and the Boomerang Bang.

Before the monks saw her clearly she yelled, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and entered the vortex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping out of the portal she saw she was close to Duelist accademy. Smiling she slipped the shen gon wu into her pack and started off ready for a new year and finally someplace she could connect with others who shared her love for dueling.

Reaching the school she was greeted by a group of students and some teachers. She put away the tiger claws and walked to the group.

"Welcome..." some said, "to duel academy..."

"I'm glad to be here my names Jaila Johnson um... where would I be stayin?"

"You shall be dueling a student from each dorm until you lose one... starting with the lowest Slyfer red..." A chubby looking man said, "but first you must choose some cards."

"That won't be necessary for I have my own deck in which most card's I made myself."

"Oh well then alright your first duel shall be in about an hour when our other new students arrive..."

Jaila smiled, "Of course Chancler I'll wait' till then i'll figure my strategy." With that she went and leaned against a wall pulling out one of her four decks.

"Lets see here..." She said to herself.

"What's up?" A voice asked. Turning Jaila looked up at a brown head, blue head, and Chubby dirty blonde.

"Hi not much who may I ask are you?" Jaila asked.

"My names Jaden and these are my pals Chumly and Cyrus."

"Heya..." Cyrus and Chumly said. Jaila smiled and stood. Slipping she dropped her cards. Quickly getting down on her knees and began to pick up the cards. Jaden then noticed a card. Bending down he picked it up.

"This one must be rare cause i've never seen it..."

Jaila smiled, "Oh my double blade cat... made it myself 3000 attack 2500 defense a strong card and no other like it... yet at least, "she smiled, "In fact theres alot of cards that I made... my fav. I think are these two... the scythe snake and Wick wild weasel..." She pulled two cards out of the deck and showed them to the three. They nodded amused and facinated.

"Interesting cards um..."

"Names Jaila..." She said smiling and finished her deck, "Well I'll see ya got to be ready in a half hour for my duel." With that she moved off and turned a corner and opened her phone.

"Alright boss I'm in; my place shall be told to me in an hour and a half tops..."

"Good job Jaila or should I say Jasmine just keep up the work and soon all shall fear our names..."

Smiling again she spoke, "Thanks boss I won't let you down..."

"You better not..." the voice said and hung up. Jasmine leaned against the wall and laughed things would go perfect just according to... plan...


End file.
